Free X: Rise of Return of Revenge of Iwatobi Swim Club: Revelations
by axelDANGERfrankenstein
Summary: What has science done?


Marina Finley Kreine Wakahisa was sitting near the pool with Gou-kun while the swim club practiced. Finley was a transfer student from Tokyo who'd only been going to their school for a little while but she had quickly become bffs with Gou and was dating Nagisa. She liked that he looked like a shota, but was actually the same age as her, so it wasn't weird; also, he looked good in a dress.

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. Finley and Gou were having a heated debate about pineapple pizza but then a missile destroyed the wall. An imposing 9 foot tall figure steppeed over the rubble. It was CyberMakoto.

"Makoto? I thought you were dead!" said Haru.

"Exterminate. Exterminate." CyberMakoto chanted monotonely.

"What the heck's going on?" asked Gou while Finley went to hug Nagisa.

"I rebuilt him," Rei said and pushed up his nerd glasses, which gave him his powers of science. "Now he can be with Haruka-senpai again."

Haruka stared deeply into CyberMakoto's cold robotic eyes. "Makoto...I did love you. But you spontaneously combusted. And Rin was there to comfort me when no one else was. I can't leave him just because you came back as a robot abomination."

Then Rei screamed "NOOO!" He ran towards Haruka. "You ruined my plan! You were supposed to just quietly pair off with Makoto-senpai so I could have Rin to myself!"

"What? You like Rin?"

"Now I have to resort to Plan B...Makoto-senpai, exterminate!"

"Exterminate. Exterminate." The cyborg pointed his machine guns at Haru. He was about to get exterminated when Nagisa pushed him out of the way and the bullets just hit the pool water, killing it.

"Rei-chan, what the fuck are you doing?!" He punched him in the face and broke his glasses.

"Senpai will be mine! HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're a madman, Rei!" said Gou. "My brother would never love the one who murdered Haruka-senpai!"

"Than I shall kill him as well! Come, Makoto-senpai!" He got on a motorcycle and rode to Samezuka while his creation followed him with his rockets.

"What has science done?!" Finley yelled.

Nagisa suggested they borrow Ama-chan's car and follow them. They ran to the parking lot still in their swimsuits and he hotwired it.

"Can't we just ask her for her keys?" Finley inquired.

"No time!" He finished hotwiring and the car started. Finley was impressed by her boyfriend's wisdom and kissed him. She sat next to him in front while the other two crawled over the piles of garbage and needles in the back.

Nagisa put on some cool sunglasses. "Let's do this." He backed out really fast, did some donuts and then peeled out of the parking lot. He sped through a street and hit a fruit cart. Then he jumped off a truck onto the highway. Some cops started following them.

Finley took the gun out of the gloves box. She smashed the window and climbed on top of the car to shoot at their pursuers while dodging other cars and bullets. Nagisa drove to the top of a parking garage and jumped out while it exploded behind him. The car landed on the roof of another building and he drove from rooftop to rooftop until he crashed through the wall of Samezuka's swim club. They all rolled out of the car while it exploded.

The members of Samezuka's swim team were gathered around a two meter pentagram drawn with blood on the locker room floor. Ornate candles burned at all five points and Nitori lay in the center, the blood from his seven chest wounds flowing into the design.

"Why, Rin-senpai?" He asked, struggling to breathe after being stabbed in the torso by the ceremonial dagger. "All I ever wanted was for you to notice meeee."

"We have to win the relay, Ai." Rin replied as he jerked off Sousuke.

"Rin, what are you doing?!" Asked Haru.

"What are you doing here?!" Rin said shocked and stopped jacking it.

"We came to save you from Rei and CyberMakoto!"

"Did you?" Asked Rin, but then he pulled off his mask. He wasn't Rin at all, he was...Rei!

"But how?!"

"How indeed." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sousuke. "I won't let your affair with Senpai continue any longer, Sousuke Yamazaki!"

"Not so fast!" Sousuke took off his mask. It was actually...Haruka!

"But if you're Haruka-senpai, than who's that?"

Haru took off his mask dramatically. It was…...Rin!

"Rin-senpai! What's going on here?"

Rin pointed a gun at Rei. "The jig is up, glasses speedo. If you shoot him, I'll shoot you."

"Yeah well if you shoot me, I'll shoot him!"

CyberMakoto flew through the remains of the exploded wall, with Rei following, eating some chicken.

"But Rei's already here, so who are you?" asked Gou while she, Nagisa, and Finley pointed guns at the two of them.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." Fake Rei pulled off his mask. It was the real Gou!

"So we've been found out." Gou nodded at Nagisa and they both took off their disguises. It was...Sousuke and Momotaro!

Finley turned her gun on them. "What's going on?! Where's the real Nagisa-kun?! How long have you been pretending to be him?!"

"Calm down, Finley. We predicted Rei and Gou's plan, so the three of us had to infiltrate your club."

"But where's Nagisa-kun?!" She turned to Gou. "Gou-kun, why were you dressed as Rei and trying to kill people?"

"This doesn't concern you, Finley-chan." She walked past the other girl and pointed a magnum at Rin. "I will have my vengeance!"

"How could you kill your own brother?" Rin said.

"You know what you did, you bastard!"

With the person pointing a gun at him distracted, Rei escaped upstairs. "No! The amulet!" Haru yelled and chased after him.

"Don't do it, Haru, he still wants to kill you!" Rin yelled and started to give chase but then he was shot.

"Gou...you really did it." He wheezed, clutching his bleeding side.

"No. I did." It was Momotaro.

"But why?! I thought we were friends!"

"Momo, what are you doing?!" asked Sousuke.

"You guys have gone far enough. We won't let you have the amulet." He grabbed Gou and kissed her passionately, then they also followed Rei. Sousuke and Finley ran to their injured ally's side. He was bleeding a lot and passed out.

"Finley san, I'll tend to Rin; you've got to go help Haruka. We can't let the amulet's power fall into their hands."

"But what about Nagisa-kun?!"

"MAKE HASTE FINLEY SAN!"

Finley ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face. Were Rin and her other friends all going to die horrible painful deaths? What would happen to her?

CyberMakoto was waiting on the second floor .

"Exterminate. Exterminate."

"With no one else around, I can use my full power without my secret getting out. I'm actually Tokyo Ghoul!"

She did ghould stuff come out and attacked CyberMakoto. He shot missiles at her but she deflected them and roundhouse kicked him. He grabbed her leg and pinned her against a wall.

"Exterminate." He readied his rockets.

"Not today." Finley said and decapitated him with her mind.

"Ex-ter-min-aaate." he tried to say as his circuits fizzled out. The girl looked down at his corpse sadly. She had moved to the small beach town of Iwatobi to escape the craziness and ghoul robot fights of Tokyo, but nothing had changed. She fell to her knees and yelled "What has science doooooone?!"

She ran up to the roof. Haruka, Momo, Gou and Rei were in a mexican standoff.

"Gou, how could you betray me?" asked Momo.

"I never cared about you! Haruka-senpai is the one I love!"

Finley called out to them. "Guys! CyberMakoto is dead...again"

"No, my plans!" yelled Rei and Gou simultaneously.

"Again?" Haru mourned. "Oh Makoto, you keep dying."

"I also killed your new bf after you left." Momo revealed.

"Noooo!" Haru screamed and then shot him in the head. Rei shot too but only hit Haru's arm. Gou dropped her gun and ran to Momo.

"Momo, no! I never really betrayed you! It was all a ploy to get the passcode from Haruka-senpai!" But it was too late. Momo was dead, and now Haru knew her plan.

"Rei! Gou!" Finley yelled over a nearby helicopter. "We used to be friends! Can't you stop this?!"

"He killed Momo! Now I have even more things to avenge! I can never stop!"

The chopper pulled closer to the roof. It was piloted by Nagisa.

"Not today." He said and shot Gou and Rei with the turret. He helped Finley up into the vehicle. Sousuke and Rin were in the back and not dead.

"Nagisa-kun, is it really you?"

"Yes." They kissed. "Everything's going to be ok now. I have the amulet."

With the amulet in hand, Nagisa was able to reclaim his kingdom, with Finley as his queen. They later went mad with power and started a nuclear war that ended up wiping out all life on Earth.


End file.
